warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Applethorn
Description He is a black-hearted medicine cat who deeply opposes Starclan, though he maintains an innocent facade in front of his Clanmates. He has a confident, sarcastic air about him. He will charm and manipulate anyone he needs to in his quest for power. He has no great physical strength, but his wits and speed can make him a challenging opponent in battle. He is also quite feminine, preferring the company of she-cats over other toms. He is completely absorbed by a desire to enact vengence on his abusive father, Grasstail. Also in his living family are: Hedgefang, his larger, intimidating brother, with whom he has a tense but not hateful relationship; and Cloudsong, his kind-hearted sister, who is the only cat Applethorn truly cares about. Appearance Coat Color: '''Calico with ginger and black patches. Predominantly white. '''Fur Length/Texture: '''Shorthaired with slight feathering on the tail and face. Fur is silky, light, and somewhat thin. '''Tail: Starts white, then turns black at the tip. Tail is quite long, almost unusually so. Paws: Ginger socks on front right and back left. Black sock on front left. Eyes: Bluish-green center, darker sea-green ringing the outside. History Kithood: He was much smaller than his brother and sister, and Grasstail was unhappy with his feminine mannerisms. His father was very cold toward him, favoring Hedgekit, but when Sweetwhisker drowned Grasstail became emotionally abusive toward his kits. Applethorn received the worst of his cruelty. Apprenticeship: Applethorn realized early on that his smaller size and contempt for silly violence made him unsuited to the life of a warrior. In addition, he craved power that would give him a position above his father, and the most plausible high-rank in the clan was the role of medicine cat. The previous medicine cat, an old she-cat named Oaktooth, accepted him readily. However, when it came time for his naming ceremony, she received an ill omen about the darkness in his heart. When Applethorn realized that Oaktooth had become suspicious of him, he poisoned his mentor, fooling the clan into believing her death was due to old age. During his naming ceremony, Starclan confronted him with anger, saying that they'd never support him as Lightningclan's medicine cat. He was virtually unnaffected by their rejection, giving him his own name and informing his ancestors that he'd rise to power on his own. As A Medicine Cat: There's been nothing too eventful, but he is still plotting his rise to power. Along with revenge on Grasstail, he has added revenge on Starclan itself to his list of goals. Trivia *As a male calico, he is sterile. *He hates the thought of romance and has no sexual drive or orientation. *He doesn't blame Hedgefang for the cruelty of Grasstail, but he still doesn't get along with his brother. *He considers Cloudsong to be his only weakness. He loves her deeply, and would do anything to protect her. She's the only cat who brings out the good in him. Gallery applethorn app low opacity.png|Applethorn, Lightningclan's medicine cat